Do You Wanna Ride?
by cendella
Summary: After a night out on the town, Jack has the chance to fulfill one of his fantasies.


**I do not own EUReKA, and I don't only write about sex...it's just an interesting topic.**

Do You Wanna Ride?

"Allie, come on we're gonna be late."

Jack impatiently paced back and forth between the stairs and the front door. They were spending the night out on the town and were already running behind. They were heading up to Portland so they could meet with an old friend of Jack's who was in town for a law enforcement conference. Normally it would take a few hours to drive up, but as head of GD, Fargo graciously offered them use of the helicopter. It was specially equipped thereby cutting their travel time down to a mere thirty minutes.

Bill Stockton one of Jack's very best friends, U.S. Marshall and former coworker called to let him know that he and his new girlfriend would be in Oregon this week and wanted to know if he and Allison would like to get together with them. At first Bill volunteered to drive down to Eureka but Jack quickly nixed that idea.

Since the abduction of the Astreas crew Eureka no longer had transparent boarders. If a newcomer visited who had no knowledge of what occurred in town or at least a security clearance, a lengthy request and detailed report was required. The request itself would have to be approved by GD's director, head of security and military liaison. It was too much of a hassle for someone who'd only be in town for twenty-four hours or less.

So they decided it'd be best if they got together with them on their turf. Besides Eureka didn't have the most exciting night life and if he knew Bill–and he did, Vincent's Jamba Juice would hardly quench his thirst. Jack also doubted that the bowling alley or movie theater would prove to very entertaining either. Besides it'd been a while since he and Allison had been outside of Eureka for anything other then business.

His head thrown back in exasperation, Jack checked the time on his watch.

"Allie, we're gonna miss take off, I..." His words were cut short as she descended the stairs.

"I'm sorry I decided to change my shoes, then I had to change my jewelry, and you get the picture."

He stood stock still, eyes wide, his mouth hung open. Examining herself, she worried that something was wrong.

"What?"

Gesturing toward her, his words unintelligible he stuttered. "ou...whe..."

At last able to string together a coherent sentence he inquired, "When did you get that dress?"

Batting her eyelashes, she played coy. "This old thing."

In actuality she'd brought the dress a week ago in anticipation of their evening out. They rarely got the opportunity to enjoy time in Portland so she knew the event called for a special outfit.

She ventured to Knit Wit, Eureka's woman's apparel shop to pick out something unique. She searched for almost an hour dismayed that she couldn't find anything suitable. Karen the proprietor suggested she browse their new computer enhanced catalog which enabled the shopper to simply type in a style, color, or occasion of outfit they were looking for and it would narrow down the choices. It would then create a virtual version that the buyer could try on–another Eureka wonder.

Allison didn't have to look long as she immediately spotted the perfect dress. It was black with an asymmetrical line cut across the top bearing her left shoulder and arm. The theme was mimicked around the bottom except t her right leg was exposed up high on her hip. With a pair of black ankle-wrap stilettos, her hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail, she was a vision.

Jack was beside himself. With her shimmery golden skin against the black fabric, her makeup flawless, the only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring. A two and a half carat cushion-cut center stone surrounded by bead-set diamonds, it paled in comparison to her beauty in Jack's eyes.

As he advanced on her, the time all but forgotten he stared at her in awe.

Allison giggled shyly as he lightly gripped her waist. "Jack we have to go."

"I just wanna look at you. Damn, you are so fine."

He scanned her quickly attempting to take all of her in. Holding her close he caught a whiff of her perfume–it was enticing. Jack could already feel the stirrings inside. As he leaned and nuzzled her neck, that all to familiar groan humming in her ear Allison gently nudged him back. Her eyes admonishing him for his behavior.

"Come on Allie just a few more minutes. I can't help myself, you look good enough to eat."

Allison crossed in front of him and headed for the door, "Oh, don't worry...you will."

Jack watched as she left out the door, her hips swaying rhythmically. "You better believe it."

They headed out toward their destination arriving five minutes earlier than planned a top the 511 Federal building, home for the Department of Homeland Security.

Flying was not Jack's favorite way to travel–he hated heights, but he knew it was the quickest way from point a to point b. The only thing that put him at ease was Allison who held his hand the entire way. Jack knew he would never have been allowed to do something like this on his own, but good old Fargo pulled through–rank apparently does have it's privileges.

The four of them decided to meet at Bluehour for dinner then go for drinks and dancing afterward. Upon entering Jack couldn't help but notice several heads turn as Allison made a path to their table. He always took note of little things like that, especially when it came to her. He'd never let her know but since her brain jacking and the abduction of the Astreaus crew, he made sure he paid close attention to her moods, surroundings, and the people she came in contact with. Jack knew she didn't like being treated like a child or being hovered over so he quietly assessed each situation secure in the fact that she was unaware of his actions.

Bill and Sophia were already seated, enjoying a bottle of red wine. Jack was surprised to say the least when they were introduced. Sophia was unlike any of the women Bill normally dated. Yes, she was very beautiful and in peak physical condition, but the similarities ended there. She was of Mexican-Irish decent, closer to Bill's age, and a successful executive. The best part was that she appeared to put up with none of Bill's usual bullshit. Jack was impressed.

Jack wasn't sure how the evening would go but the truth was they were having a great time. The food was excellent–a diverse menu which catered to their varied tastes. The atmosphere and decor while modern and spacious somehow managed to be intimate and allowed for conviviality. Even though Allison had never met Bill in person and Jack had never met Sophia, they acted like four old friends. He hadn't remembered the last time he'd laughed so hard.

"...and there was Flash. Uh Allison, you do know why we call him Flash don't you? And before you say it, that's definitely not it." Bill roared with laughter as did everyone around the table.

Allison boldly addressed him. "Well, I can attest to the fact that the name _Flash_...does not apply in Jack's case."

Jack proudly adjusted his tie in mock pride which caused another round of raucous laughter.

Bill went onto regale Allison with the many sticky situations Jack found himself in. Intrigued she egged him on.

"So what you're telling me is that _Flash_ here has always had the propensity to find himself in dangerous or awkward situations."

"Uh...yeah."

Jack blushed but took no offense that they were joking at his expense. What he did notice was that Allison had been giving him the eye the entire time. If he didn't know any better he'd think she was flirting with him. Something he found extremely sexy. Nothing she did was obvious–it was the little things. Running her finger along the rim of her wine glass, lightly rubbing her foot against his leg under the table, covering his hand with hers and making small circles.

This was so unlike her. Oh, she showed affection toward him and they hugged and kissed in public, but to be overtly sending him signals...it was a turn on to say the least.

Their meal finished the group headed the six blocks over to Ohm for drinks and dancing. A trendy nightspot that played current hits R&B and pop hits. Occasionally the DJ would dig in the crates and pull out music from the 80's and 90's. It was the perfect place to mix and mingle.

Allison and Sophia strolled ahead of them, heads bent in conversation. Jack and Bill hung back a few feet and enjoyed the view. Bill whispered to Jack that Sophia might finally be the one, and for once Jack believed him. He had never seen his friend so infatuated before. It didn't hurt that she was a strong independent woman who spoke her mind and that's exactly what Bill needed.

When they reached the club as usual when Allison entered there seemed to be a simultaneous shift of heads in her direction. When she walked into any room she commanded it, but never in a cocky or conceited way. It was just something about her. She exuded poise and confidence. It radiated from within and Jack always felt like the luckiest man in the world.

They waisted no time as Allison pulled him directly onto the dance floor. Jack had danced with her before but never like this. When they went to parties in Eureka it was all very subdued. Oh everyone had a great time but this was...different. They always had to remember the posts they held and acted accordingly.

Here...she was a temptress. Her body pressed firmly against his, he could hear the quiet moans she made as his hands slowly glided over her. As if on cue, when the beat of the music changed so would her position. When an upbeat song was on she moved in sync with the music. When a song with a slower tempo came on, she turned around and ground against him. Jack laid his hands on her hips, hers placed on top of his. Every so often she would slink down his frame as the song progressed. She was a great dancer which was of no surprise to him–she did every thing well.

But tonight, she was absolutely amazing. Jack even thought he caught Bill checking her out a few times. Truth was he couldn't blame him.

After eight or nine songs Allison and Sophia went for drinks, Jack headed for the restroom and Bill went outside for a quick smoke. As he trudged back in amongst the sea of people, Jack couldn't help but observe her. Even at this distance through the throng of the crowd, she stood out. She sat at the bar martini glass in hand, her legs crossed exposing her entire thigh, she and Sophia chuckling about what he didn't know.

About fifteen feet away, Jack stopped short. He suddenly realized what had amused them. Moving toward them were two men who oddly enough reminded him of Bill. Allison made eye contact with Jack as he smiled at the scene taking place before him. He wasn't necessary the jealous type, hell he secretly loved that men ogled her. It raised his libido and inflated his ego because he knew he got to take her home.

Jack sidled up closer so that he could hear, situating himself behind the two men and ordered himself a shot.

"...David and this is Mike. I don't mean to bother you but I had to come over. You ladies are absolutely stunning."

Smart man Jack thought. He made sure to include both of them even though his eyes never left Allison.

"Why, thank you." Ever polite she was attentive though her eyes occasionally strayed as she monitored Jack's expression.

David poured on the charm while his friend stood next to him, the apparent wing-man, giving Allison lecherous glances.

That...Jack didn't like.

As Allison held her martini glass, the pair never bothered to look at her left hand as it prominently displayed her ring. If they did notice it, apparently it wasn't a deterrent.

The entire time he spoke to her, she vehemently flirted with Jack. She would give him lingering looks, bite at her bottom lip, let her olive roll over her tongue from the end of her toothpick, or lick her lips suggestively.

Jack listened as the duo continued and couldn't help but snicker at their dated lines.

"Are you from the Portland area? You two are models aren't you? You look like models. You know this city can be a bit dangerous for two defenseless ladies like yourself."

Jack almost spit out his drink at that one. Little did David and wing-man know that Allison could kick both their asses without much effort. Apparently it was time for him to make his move as he offered Allison his hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Allison peered over David's shoulder, a sly smirk on her face, eyebrow raised in question. Contemplating his options, Jack nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and downed his drink.

He liked this game.

Her attention focused back on David she replied, "Yes. Yes, I would."

Allison finished her drink, rose from the barstool and eased her way past David making a beeline straight for Jack. As she took his hand and led him to the dance floor Jack glared at David, a smug look on his face.

Jack didn't know what was going on with her tonight, but he went along for the ride.

Allison blazingly teased him the rest of the night and she knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Jack watched her as her body moved fluidly around the dance floor. He was in sensory overload. She hypnotized him. Making him feel as if he were in a trance. As she pressed up against him tenderly caressing his back, Jack could feel her pert breasts. Her stiff nipples evident as they brushed across his chest, he cradled her perfectly round ass.

Jack tried to maintain his composure but every touch or stroke she applied drove him a little crazier each time. He knew he had to maintain his composure although his primal instincts told him to ravage her where she stood. Impatience for more Jack nibbled at her neck, centering on the indention behind her ear. She shuddered each time his lips pressed against it. They danced that way most of the night, never more than a breath away from each other. It was sexy but in a sensual way, not at all inappropriate for where they were.

As the evening concluded they said their goodbyes, promising next time to visit Bill and Sophia in LA. Just being amongst friends, no cares or worries that night had been the most fun they'd had in quite a while.

Regrettably, the flight back was the hardest of Jack's life. The fear he normally felt when he had to fly was displaced by the fact that he couldn't wait to feel himself between her creamy thighs. The plane could have crashed at that exact moment and he wouldn't have noticed or cared. He just wanted to...no needed to get her home right now. Jack squeezed his legs together in an attempt to impede his growing erection.

As soon as they reached the vehicle, she started in. Her hand resting on his inner thigh, she leaned over and flowed the curves of his ear with her tongue.

As she "accidentally" stroked his throbbing cock, she whispered to him, "Ooh you are so hard. I can't wait to get you home."

Jack momentarily closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh–he loved it when she talked dirty. His resolve broken, he stepped on the gas deliberately missing their turn.

Allison looked around in confusion. "Jack what are you doing?"

He drove further and pulled off the road down a hidden dirt path with ended in the middle of a clearing surrounded by densely populated trees.

Jack leaned over and opened her car door.

"Get out."

"What?" Allison thought for a second he'd lost his mind.

"Get...out."

She didn't know what he was up to but she was intrigued. When she didn't move he continued.

"Allison, I want you now."

"But baby we're almost home."

A devilishly impish grin slowly crept over his face.

"I know but I can't wait that long. Besides what I'm about to do to you, I don't want the kids hearing. Look we're in a secluded area, no one can see us."

Unsure, Allison peered at him squint-eyed.

And unrelenting, he stared back. "Come on admit it. You've been toying with me all night...don't deny it."

Allison knew that look in his eye all to well and happily acquiesced.

Striding over to her side of the vehicle, he removed his tie and suit jacket, tossing them onto the back seat. He sat then pushed the seat back as far as it would go, tilting it until it was almost vertical.

Crawling on top of him she couldn't help but comment. "You are wicked."

"And you _love_ it."

They hurriedly began, the hunger that had been building taking them over. Jack wasted no time as he immediately began tugging at her dress, his mouth hungrily tasting hers. This was no love making session–it was raw and animalistic. He roughly grabbed her ass as she bit ferociously at his neck leaving no doubt that there would be scars. Their tongues met in a sparing match–almost as if they were in battle. Allison sucked on his tongue so roughly, he knew it would be sore in the morning.

His breathing heavy, the words tumbled from his mouth. "God you feel so good. Baby I love you so much."

Now Jack had had his fair share of car sex, but this was different. The majority occurring while he was in his teens. His experiences during this period was rushed, the fear of getting caught more of a thrill than the actual act itself.

While he was in college he'd been introduced to fellatio while driving by Lisa, the girl he dated his sophomore year. She seemed to enjoy the thrill of performing the act during the most awkward circumstances. What at first was exhilarating quickly became after they'd almost crashed. The next time she attempted he spurned her...she surprisingly ended their relationship.

Having sex with Allison in his car was something he'd always fantasized about. The first time she rode in the Sheriffs vehicle, he couldn't help control the naughty thoughts that ran through his mind. When shel lifted her leg to climb in, her skirt raised slightly exposing her upper thigh. Her caramel skin appeared smooth and inviting he so desperately wanted to reach out and caress it.

He imagined taking her in the back seat in some remote area. He'd remove his uniform top and gun belt. His pants and underwear slid down round his ankles. For some reason in his mind he always pictured her completely naked. The only article of clothing she wore where her shoes–how she got to that point he didn't care.

In it she straddled him, her hair loose swinging wildly, her head through back in ecstasy. Her hands clasped tightly around his neck she was animated and free. He visualized her in contrast of her outward persona. What was once controlled was now wild, once collected now brazen, once reserved now extroverted.

Little did Jack know how right he was. The first time they made love it was beautiful and sweet. The second time they made love, he found that she was a sex goddess. She was so dominant at giving and receiving pleasure that she left him in a helpless stupor. From that point on Jack no longer held back when it came to their carnal lusts. He had finally met his match. So when the opportunity presented itself for his fantasy to be fulfilled, he couldn't pass up the chance.

Jack was jerked back to reality as Allison pulled his shirt from inside his pants and slipped her hands underneath his shirt connecting with his skin. She kissed a path from his lobe to his Adam's apple frustrated and impatient at the fact that she couldn't unbutton his shirt. Allison tore it open, the top three buttons flying across the car. His bare chest exposed she bit at his nipples. She knew exactly what to do to turn him on. Clasping her face he kissed her–hard. Teeth gnashing, and tugging at flesh, they both had a hunger that needed to be satisfied.

His body bent somewhat uncomfortably, Jack struggled to take her panties off. This was no time to be subtle as Jack attempted to tear at them. His message clear Allison shifted and slipped them off the rest of the way. Right now she didn't need foreplay–she wanted him.

Allison knelt between his parted thighs as he undid his belt buckle and helped him shimmy his pants and underwear to his ankles. Allison faced front and rose so that he could insert himself. Jack let out a groan as she ground against him her hands clinching his thighs–she was so wet, so warm.

Allison rolled her hips back and forth as he slid the top of her dress down to her hips. She didn't wear a bra–she didn't need one. Her breast were as pert and bouncy as they had been when she was in her twenties. As he fondled her tits Allison picked up the pace. Her hands laid flat upon the dashboard her lustful cries reverberated in the vehicle.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Allison reached back and removed the clasp from her hair allowing it to fall over her shoulders. Jack guided her back so that she lay flat upon his chest and began thrusting forcefully. Her shouts of passion were greeted by the sounds from the wildlife in the forest. This was probably the only place they could scream without worrying about being heard. It was a good thing their bedroom was soundproofed–they were not quiet love makers. And then there was always SARAH. Even though she was barred from interrupting them Jack had suspected she listened in on occasion.

Jack gripped her waist, hoisting her up and down on his rigid cock. It was a good thing she was petite or her head would have surely struck the roof. Her dress scrunched round her midsection she appeared luminescent as the moonlight shone through the glass.

"Turn around." It wasn't a request but a command and she happily obeyed.

Allison straddled him as Jack suckled her, his tongue flicking over her nipples. Panting breathlessly he demanded, "Cum for me."

Allow ground against him, rubbing her clit roughly as it made contact with his pelvis one hand holding onto the hand grip the other braced against his chest.

Jack turned on the overhead lights so he could see her face. He loved the range of emotion she showed as she came. Her lips parted, jaw tense her breath rushed in and out in ragged gasps. Her brow would furrow, eyes squeezed shut, her social mask gone. Her body spasmed as she cried out, her juices flowing over him and he wasn't far behind. He felt the tingling sensation traverse the length of his body as he had one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

They arrived back home around two-thirty both looking disheveled, met by an upset and worried Jo. The nanny wasn't required to work weekends so Jo offered to stay with the kids until they got back.

"Oh my god are you guys all right? They said the copter landed over an hour ago. Where have you been? Are you hurt?"

Jack and Allison looked timidly at each other hoping that there appearance would go unnoticed.

Unfortunately for them, it didn't take Jo to assess the situation. Jack's shirt was open to his midsection, his tie balled up in his jacket pocket, his face still flush. Allison's dress was rumpled, stray hairs lay over her face, her shoes in her hand.

Jo couldn't help but giggle. "Why does it seem I always catch you two at the most inappropriate moments?"

Jack blushed as he remembered the razzing he received from Jo after she'd caught them having sex in the Sheriff's station bathroom.

If it were anyone else they would have been embarrassed. Luckily for them, they had just as many stories about Jo and Zane.

Allison smirked at Jo as she went upstairs, "Thanks Jo, and Goodnight."

"Anytime Allison."

Jo held back a half-suppressed laugh as she headed for the door.

"See ya later Carter."

"I'll never live this down." Jack said to no one in particular.

Finally home, in the comfort of their own bed, their adventurous evening was far from over as Jack ravaged her again.


End file.
